


Explain How You Are In My Head, Dear

by TisBee



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: A story I wrote when the first book came out, F/F, It was written about 5 years ago, a gay knows another gay, daisy has a crush, i edited it a bit, i just knew she would be a lesbian, so hopefully it’s not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Daisy falls in love. She doesn’t quite know what to do.





	Explain How You Are In My Head, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I found this deep in my archives. It was written when the first book came out, but has been edited a little bit, so hopefully it’s not too bad

“Hazel! Hazel! Hazel!” Daisy sounds kind of... panicked as she shout she my name. That's not like her at all... 

“What is it Daisy?” I ask worriedly.

“I feel... strange.” She tells me. I do a double take. Was she ill? Daisy never gets ill (apart from when she does it deliberately, which is more often than you'd think). She swats my hand away from her forehead. “I’m not ill.” She says irritably. 

The door opens. “Daisy! There you are!” it’s Olive. Olive is the new girl, along with Flora. They’d come to Deepdean, and had formed a ‘Love Society’. Daisy had rolled her eyes, but of course wanted to go along. I think it opened her eyes a bit.

It was about girls who fall in love with girls, fall in love with both, fall in love with neither and all sorts of dizzying things that confused me. But I understood. I think I fall in love with both.

Daisy's cheeks flush a light pink. I grin, the realisation dawning on me. Daisy Wells is in love. I stifle a giggle behind my hand. She glares at me. 

“I’ll come in a second, Olive.” She says, no stutter or anything! How can she just do that? Olive left, and I turn to face her, grinning  
''Don't say a word.'' Daisy hisses threateningly. I grin wider.  
“What happened to never falling in love?” I tease gently.

She blushes harder and I nod understandingly. I know what it’s like to fall in love with someone who would never love you back.


End file.
